wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na srebrnym globie/Rękopisu część druga/Rozdział I
Nigdy nie zapomnę wrażenia, jakiego doznałem, otworzywszy oczy po długiej chorobie, która mnie pozbawiła przytomności pod koniec owej straszliwej podróży przez bezwodną i bezpowietrzną pustynię księżycową. Dzisiaj, gdy się zbieram do spisania dalszych przygód naszych na tym globie, stoi mi ta chwila tak żywo w pamięci, jakby zaledwie kilkanaście godzin od niej upłynęło. A wszakże, gdy policzę księżycowe doby, widzę, że na Ziemi mija już rok jedenasty od czasu, gdyśmy spadli na powierzchnię Księżyca, a dziesięć lat od wyjścia z wozu po półrocznym blisko zamknięciu. Teraz oddychamy już pełną piersią pod niebem tak samo, jak na Ziemi, błękitnym, nad brzegiem prawdziwego falistego morza i patrzymy na lasy roślin dziwnych i nieprawdopodobnych, ale również zielonych i pełnych właściwego sobie życia. Sto trzydzieści cztery razy okrążyło słońce ten świat w naszych oczach i jużeśmy się z nim prawie zżyli. Włos nam siwieje, a obok nas wzrasta nowe pokolenie — pokolenie ludzi, którzy kiedyś będą uważali za mit historię o dostaniu się tu swych praojców z Ziemi, wychylającej się przed nimi zza widnokręgu w postaci olbrzymiej, świecącej kuli, gdy zapuszczą czasem ku krańcom bezpowietrznej pustyni. Dla nich będzie to ciekawe, rzadko widywane światło niebieskie; dla nas Jest to matka, którąśmy opuścili na zawsze, nie mogąc atoli zerwać ostatniej, ale najsilniejszej nici wiążącej nas z nią — tęsknoty. Przejdzie jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lub nieco więcej dni księżycowych i pomrzemy my wszyscy, którzyśmy na Ziemi byli urodzeni, a nowe pokolenie, czytając kiedyś mój pamiętnik, będzie go zapewne przez długi czas uważało za jakąś świętą księgę Exodus, nim się pojawi tutaj "krytyk" i dowiedzie niezbicie, że podanie o ziemskim pochodzeniu ludzi jest tylko dziecinną fantazją zamierzchłych czasów. Myślę o tym, jako o rzeczy całkiem naturalnej; wszakże i mnie już wiele z tego, co sam przeżyłem, wydaje się tylko snem fantastycznym. Zwłaszcza choroba, podczas której leżałem przez całą księżycową dobę bez przytomności, utworzyła w życiu moim dziwną przerwę, tak że mi trudno było zrazu powiązać to, co się działo przed nią, z tym, co zobaczyłem, przyszedłszy do siebie, odróżnić rzeczywistość od gorączkowych majaczeń. Ale istotnie, przebudzenie moje było nader dziwne. Otworzyłem oczy i nie mogłem nic zgoła zrozumieć z tego, co mnie otaczało. Spojrzawszy dokoła, spostrzegłem, że się znajduję na obszernej łące wśród wzgórz, pokrytej dziwnie świeżą, puszystą zielonością. Cała okolica zalana była łagodnym półświatłem, podobnym do ziemskich świtów, gdy słońce wydostaje się dopiero spod horyzontu. Tylko nagie szczyty wysokich gór płonęły w pełnym czerwonym blasku. Nad nimi sklepiało się niebo bladobłękitne, lekką mgłą zaciągnięte. Patrzyłem długo, nie umiejąc sobie zdać dokładnie sprawy z tego, gdzie się znajduję. Wtedy zobaczyłem na łące dwoje łudzi, idących z wolna i schylających się co chwila, jak gdyby czegoś szukali. Dokoła nich skakały dwa psy, poszczekując wesoło. Zdawało mi się zrazu, że jestem na Ziemi w jakiejś nieznanej okolicy, i myślałem, skąd się tu wziąłem, gdy wtem przypomniała mi się nagle nasza księżycowa wyprawa i długa podróż w zamkniętym wozie przez pustynie lunarne. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz dokoła, o ile mogłem to uczynić nie podnosząc głowy, która mi ciążyła, jakby ołowiem nalana. Gdzież się podział wóz? gdzie są te dzikie krajobrazy, które widziane przez jego okna, tkwiły mi jeszcze w pamięci? Chciałem zawołać na ludzi, znajdujących się nie opodal, ale nagle ogarnęło mnie takie ogromne znużenie, że nie mogłem głosu wydobyć. Zresztą zacząłem przypuszczać, że te wszystkie niesłychane przygody były snem tylko. Miałem zrobić wyprawę na Księżyc, zasnąłem gdzieś na jakiejś łące — kto wie jak długo spałem — i śniło mi się, żem już tam był, żem walczył z okropnymi trudami, tracił towarzyszy, na śmierć się narażał... To tylko dziwne, że nie znam tej okolicy... Niejasna świadomość ciężkiej przebytej choroby zaczęła się budzić w moim umyśle. Tak, zapewne miałem gorączkę i w gorączkowych marzeniach wędrowałem po Księżycu. Ostatecznie dobrze, że ta mara już przeminęła. Doznałem ogromnej ulgi na myśl, że to wszystko snem było tylko, że znajduję się na Ziemi i nigdy nie będę zmuszony jej opuścić. Zrobiło mi się dziwnie słodko i błogo, a po chwili uczułem, że znowu zapadam w sen. Gdym się obudził po raz drugi, spostrzegłem, że nad posłaniem moim stoją dwie, poprzednio widziane, postacie i rozmawiają półgłosem. Zdawało mi się, żem dosłyszał wyraz: "śpi" — na co drugi głos odpowiedział: "Będzie żył". Zdziwiło mnie to, ale nie chciałem dać poznać po sobie, że czuwam, i tylko leżąc bez ruchu, zacząłem pilnie przypatrywać się spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek stojącym nade mną ludziom. Choć, jak mi się zdawało, spałem dość długo, oświetlenie okolicy w niczym się nie zmieniło, trudno mi było zatem w niepewnym blasku rozpoznać pochylone nade mną twarze. Po pewnym czasie, gdy oczy przywykły do słabego światła, ludzie ci wydali mi się znajomymi, nie mogłem sobie atoli przypomnieć ich imion. Z wolna przeniosłem z nich wzrok na góry, widne na skraju widnokręgu i wciąż jednakowo u szczytów oświetlone, choć, jak zauważyłem, blask padał na nie teraz z innej strony. W tej chwili zobaczyłem między nimi coś, co zajęło całą moją uwagę. Nad głęboką przełęczą między dwiema wysokimi górami stał ogromny szarobiały krąg, do połowy zza horyzontu wychylony. Patrzyłem nań długo, aż naraz wszystko mi się rozjaśniło: to była Ziemia — tam, na niebie świecąca! Świadomość, że istotnie znajduję się na Księżycu, powróciła w całej pełni i dreszczem mnie przejęła. Krzyknąłem głośno i zerwałem się z posłania. Piotr i Marta — ich to bowiem przed chwilą widziałem nad sobą — podbiegli ku mnie z oznakami żywej radości, ale ja uczułem tylko ogromny zamęt w głowie i znowu straciłem przytomność. Było to już ostatnie zemdlenie w ciągu mojej długiej choroby. Ocuciwszy się zeń, zacząłem z wolna powracać do zdrowia. Sto kilkadziesiąt godzin jeszcze upłynęło, nim zdołałem podnieść się i chodzić o własnej mocy. Piotr i Marta czuwali tymczasem z iście macierzyńską troskliwością nade mną, a ja, zbyt jeszcze osłabiony, aby móc rozmawiać i wypytywać, rozmyślałem jeno nad tym, co mnie otaczało. Wiedziałem już, że podczas mej choroby przybyliśmy do kraju z dawna upragnionego, gdzie nie brak powietrza i roślinności, ale długo nie mogłem się jeszcze oswoić z myślą, że stało się to w sposób całkiem naturalny. Trudno mi bowiem było uwierzyć, żem cały ziemski miesiąc leżał bez przytomności, a wóz tymczasem, posuwając się wciąż ku północy, dotarł wreszcie do bieguna, odległego od nas jeszcze o paręset kilometrów, w chwili gdy mnie gorączka z nóg zwaliła. Znajdowaliśmy się istotnie na samym północnym biegunie księżycowym. Dziwny kraj! kraj wiecznego światła i mroku zarazem, gdzie nie ma stron świata, nie ma wschodów ani zachodów, południa ani północy. Oś księżyca jest prawie prostopadła do płaszczyzny ekliptyki, stąd też słońce nie zapada tutaj pod horyzont ani nie wznosi się na niebie, lecz zdaje się tylko toczyć wieczyście po widnokręgu. Gdy się wyjdzie na górę, których tam jest kilka w pobliżu, widzi się to słońce jak kulę czerwoną i ognistą, czołgającą się leniwie u samego nieboskłonu. Szczyty gór płoną wieczyście w różowym obrzasku, który pada na nie z coraz innej strony; od stworzenia świata te góry nie miały nocy. Ale za to zielone doliny u ich stóp nigdy nie widziały słońca. Znajdują się one wiecznie w cieniu wzgórz; panuje tu wieczysty zmierzch lub świt wieczysty. Na świeżą, ciemną ich zieloność padają tylko odblaski nagich, słońcem zarumienionych szczytów, podobnych do olbrzymiego wieńca bladych róż, rzuconych na murawę. Jeno czasem, raz na parę ziemskich miesięcy, słońce, wzniesione wskutek libracji Księżyca parę linij nad horyzont, błyśnie w jakiej głębokiej szczerbie między skałami płomienną, zarumienioną twarzą i stanie tak na chwilę w bramie z gór, jak cherub złocisty. Wtedy płynie wąwozem ogromna rzeka światła, spada ze skał kaskadami i znaczy się na mrocznej łące szeroką, złotoczerwoną smugą. Parę godzin przemija, słońce chowa się za góry, znowu łagodny półmrok zalewa cichą dolinę. Czasami tylko przez ten mrok idzie od strony przeciwnej dziwny, słaby, do szerokiej, bladej, ruchliwej tęczy podobny obrzask nad górskie czoła — to księżycowa zorza biegunowa, podobna do ziemskiej jak sen do rzeczywistości, ale jak sen piękna, czysta i smutna. Jest coś zadziwiająco tajemniczego w tym słabym świetle biegunowych krain Księżyca. Pamiętam, że patrząc na nie, doznawałem wrażenia, jak gdybym znalazł się we śnie na jakichś zaczarowanych Polach Elizejskich. Lekkie opary mgieł błądzą tam po nieskalanej zieleni jak duchy; ogromnej, upajającej ciszy żaden głos nie przerywa. Nadto panuje tutaj ciągle chłodna a pogodna wiosna. Mieszkaliśmy w tym kraju więcej niż pół roku, a przez ten czas raz tylko zaciągnęło się chmurami bladobłękitne niebo. Deszcz nie pada tam prawie nigdy i dlatego też nie ma wód, źródeł ani potoków. Powietrze jednakże tak jest nasycone parą wodną, że wilgoć ta wystarcza zupełnie dla rozwoju roślinności. Nasze trawy, drzewa i kwiaty poschnęłyby tam niezawodnie, ale też kraje przy księżycowym biegunie posiadają odrębną, sobie właściwą, a do warunków zastosowaną florę. Łąki tutejsze utworzone są z dziwnie soczystych roślin, podobnych do ziemskich mchów i tak samo jak one obdarzonych zdolnością wysysania wilgoci wprost z powietrza, tylko w daleko jeszcze wyższym stopniu. Gromadzą one w sobie tyle wody, że wyciskając naręcze tych porostów, otrzymywaliśmy po parę litrów tego tak cennego dla życia płynu. Napój zyskiwaliśmy zatem z łatwością, nieco gorzej było z pożywieniem. Znaleźliśmy parę gatunków soczystych roślin dających się jeść i wielką ilość ciekawych żyjątek, podobnych do dużych ślimaków bez skorupy, ale nie mieliśmy przy czym przyrządzić tej strawy. Nasze ze Ziemi zabrane zapasy paliwa wyczerpały się wkrótce, a w całej szerokiej okolicy nie mogliśmy znaleźć niczego, co by je mogło zastąpić. Nawet grubsze zdrzewiałe gałązki mchów były tak wilgocią nasiąkłe, że niepodobna z nich było rozniecić ognia, a o wysuszeniu ich w tym, jak łaźnia, parą przesyconym powietrzu nie mogło być mowy. Torf, któryśmy tam w wielkiej obfitości znaleźli, również wodą ociekał, gdy go się tylko w dłoni ścisnęło. Właśnie byłem już zdrowszy i wychodziłem z naprędce skleconego namiotu na przechadzki po równinie, kiedyśmy zostali zagrożeni brakiem paliwa. Wiedliśmy na ten temat długie narady i robiliśmy różne próby, które zawsze spełzały na niczym, piotr podał myśl, aby wynosić grubsze, połupane gałązki i wyciśnięty torf na góry, gdzie słońce świeciło, w tej nadziei, że tam może łatwiej wyschną niż w mrocznej dolinie. Atoli i tam ciepło słonecznych promieni było za słabe. Po kilkudziesięciu godzinach torf, poprzednio z wody wyciśnięty, nabierał znowu tyle wilgoci z powietrza, że cała praca okazywała się daremną. Więc poświęciwszy wszystkie sprzęty drewniane, bez których tylko mogliśmy się obyć, rozpaliliśmy wielkie, ostatnie ognisko, próbując nad nim zebrany w okolicy palny materiał wysuszyć. Gdyby nam się to było udało, moglibyśmy utrzymywać wieczny ogień, podsycany wciąż nowym, przez siebie wysuszonym paliwem. Ale niestety i ta nadzieja nas zawiodła. Spaliliśmy wszystko, co się tylko spalić dało, a otrzymaliśmy zaledwie maleńką garstkę suchych gałązek i torfu. Pokazało się, że do wysuszenia pewnej ilości materiału trzeba go w trójnasób tyle spalić. Nasz "wieczny ogień" zagasł po kilkunastu godzinach. Skorzystaliśmy tylko tyle, że puściliśmy przy nim w ruch maszynę nabijającą akumulatory wozu. Musieliśmy się zatem obywać bez ognia. Powietrze nasycone wielką ilością pary wodnej, zawsze równomiernie ogrzane, znakomicie przechowywało skąpe ciepło słoneczne, tak że chłód nie dawał się nam we znaki. Bardzo nam trudno było jednak przyzwyczaić się do surowej strawy. Resztki zapasów sztucznego, bardzo odpowiednio dla organów trawienia przyrządzonego białka i cukru schowaliśmy starannie na wypadek, gdybyśmy się kiedyś w dalszej podróży znaleźli w okolicy nie dostarczającej nam pożywienia. Nie odstępowaliśmy bowiem ani na chwilę od zamiaru posunięcia się dalej ku środkowi odwróconej od Ziemi półkuli Księżyca. Ale na razie od tej wyprawy powstrzymywały nas trzy okoliczności. Przede wszystkim ja byłem po przebytej chorobie zbyt jeszcze osłabiony, aby znieść trudy podróży, a następnie i Marta, która spodziewała się już wkrótce przyjścia na świat Tomaszowego dziecięcia, nie mogłaby się teraz narażać... Do tego dołączała się wobec braku paliwa obawa przed długimi, mroźnymi nocami, które miały na nas spaść, jak tylko, oddalając się od bieguna, opuścimy krainę wieczystego półświatła. Mimo wszystkie niedostatki i obawy miesiące spędzone na biegunie należą do najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień mojego życia na Księżycu. Namiot płócienny, z Ziemi przywieziony, ustawiliśmy dokładnie na samym punkcie biegunowym, tak że wprost nad głowami mieliśmy konstelację Smoka, gdzie świeci polarna gwiazda Księżyca. Co prawda, widzieliśmy tę gwiazdę, która nam długo była drogowskazem, raz tylko u zenitu podczas zaćmienia słońca, gdyśmy się już w dalszą puścić mieli drogę. Gwiazdy bowiem, na bezpowietrznej pustyni dzień i noc widoczne, tu nie okazują się nigdy, krom gdy słońce zajdzie poza tarczę Ziemi i krótka noc ogarnie te kraje wieczystego świtu. W namiocie spaliśmy tylko, zaś większą część czasu spędzaliśmy pod gołym niebem, rozkoszując się krajobrazem, który, mimo żeśmy się z nim oswoili, nie stracił dla nas łagodnego a przejmującego uroku. Wszystko tam jest dziwnie harmonijne i dostrojone do ogólnego, niesłychanie spokojnego tonu: zieloność i góry różowe, i blade niebo nad nimi, i świeże, chłodne, balsamiczną wonią tamecznych ziół przesiąkłe powietrze. I nam w dusze wchodził spokój... Ciepła serdeczność panowała w naszym szczupłym gronie. Wszystkie urazy, namiętności i nieporozumienia były od nas tak dalekie, jak owe straszne, przebyte pustynie, których wspomnienie wciąż jeszcze przejmowało nas dreszczem. Czas mijał niepostrzeżenie, podczas gdyśmy godzinami całymi rozmawiali to o Ziemi, której rąbek ukazywał się jeszcze niekiedy w czasie pełni w postaci szarobiałej chmurki nad widnokręgiem, to o drogich towarzyszach, śpiących pod cichymi wśród pustyń mogiłami, to o przyszłości nieznanej, która nas czekała. Mówiliśmy o dziecku mającym przyjść na świat, o krajach, które zobaczymy, o wszystkim, z wyjątkiem jednej tylko rzeczy... Nigdy nie poruszaliśmy sprawy, która już raz o mało nie doprowadziła do wybuchu między mną a Piotrem, a mianowicie: do kogo z nas Marta ma w przyszłości należeć. Dziwna, ale zdaje mi się, że w owym czasie istotnie nawet nie myśleliśmy o tym. Przynajmniej ja nie myślałem. Wszak dzisiaj, po latach, gdy wszystko od dawna jest już rozstrzygnięte i dokonane, mogę się przyznać sam przed sobą... Kochałem tę kobietę, kochałem ją nawet więcej, niźli to zdolny jestem dziś wyrazić, ale miłość to była jakaś dziwna... Kiedym patrzył na nią, na twarz jej delikatną i zeszczuplałą, z której nie schodził nigdy pół smutny, pół marzący uśmiech, na dłonie jej drobne i blade, ciągle robotą jakąś zajęte, wydawała mi się tak niepodobną do tej Marty, znanej kiedyś, pięknej, namiętnej, pewnej siebie, a czasem wzgardliwej, i czułem równocześnie, jak mi wzbierało w piersi jakieś morze bezbrzeżnej czułości dla tej tak dobrej, a tak biednej istoty. Miałem ochotę przesuwać z wolna a lekko rękę po jej włosach i mówić jej, że gotów jestem zrobić wszystko, co leży w mej mocy, wyrzec się wszystkiego, czego bym mógł żądać, aby tylko ona choć trochę była przez to szczęśliwsza — z wdzięczności jedynie za to, że ją mogę widzieć. Na Ziemi śmiano by się z takiej miłości; ja, gdy dzisiaj o tym myślę, jestem tylko smutny, bo widzę, żem nic dla niej nie zdołał uczynić, choć zrobiłem największe, na jakie mnie stać było, poświęcenie. A wszakże, jeśli żyję, jej to jedynie mam do zawdzięczenia. Gdym wówczas na przełęczy pod Barrowem zapadł w gorączkę, jej tylko starania przywróciły mi zdrowie i dzisiaj myśl o niej utrzymuje mnie przy życiu. Myśl to bolesna, ale tam na biegunie była jeszcze ode mnie daleka, nie przeczuwałem nawet jeszcze, jak się wszystko ułoży, i dlatego mówię, był to najszczęśliwszy okres mego życia na Księżycu. Martę miałem wciąż przy sobie. Póki byłem chory, czuwała nade mną; gdym już wyzdrowiał, odbywaliśmy razem wycieczki po dolinie, szukając ślimaków na obiad albo zbierając wonne zioła, którymi ona potem stroiła wnętrze namiotu. Kiedy siły odzyskałem już w zupełności, wspinałem się z Piotrem na góry, aby zobaczyć słońce i ogromny, blady krąg Ziemi na nieboskłonie, aby spojrzeć ciekawym okiem na kraje nieznane i tajemnicze, nigdy wzrokiem ludzkim nie dosiężone, w które mieliśmy się zapuścić. Marta pozostawała wtedy w namiocie; był to czas, kiedy trud mógł jej już zaszkodzić. Podczas jednej z takich wycieczek Piotr pokazał mi z góry drogę, którędy przybyliśmy na tę dolinę, i opowiadał o niesłychanych trudach, z jakimi musiał walczyć w górzystym kraju wśród nieprzeniknionej nocy, mając mnie chorego i Martę, wciąż jeszcze obezwładnioną bólem po stracie Tomasza. — Wszystko musiałem sam jeden robić — mówił do mnie — i były chwile, kiedy mnie już rozpacz ogarniała. Parę razy straciłem drogę w skałach, kiedy indziej znowu musiałem wóz cofać, zapuściwszy się w wąwozy bez wyjścia. Myślałem, że już nie wydostaniemy się z życiem. W tych chwilach zwątpienia otuchą napełniał mnie widok barometru, który wznosił się ciągle. Ale pewna nadzieja zaświtała we mnie dopiero, gdyśmy się dostali na równinę za Gioją. Astronomowie ziemscy, chrzcząc ową górę tym mianem, nie przeczuwali nawet, że będzie ono miało dla nas znaczenie dosłowne — że po trudach i cierpieniach niewypowiedzianych tutaj zaświta nam wreszcie radość. Noc się już rozjaśniła. Byliśmy tak blisko bieguna, że rozprószone w dość gęstej atmosferze światło słońca, niegłęboko pod horyzontem schowanego, tworzyło rodzaj szarego zmierzchu, dozwalającego rozróżniać przedmioty. Tam też odważyłem się po raz pierwszy wyjść z wozu bez powietrzochronu. W pierwszej chwili doznałem zawrotu głowy; atmosfera była jeszcze rzadka i trzeba było silnie robić piersiami, ale można było oddychać. Nigdy nie zapomnę radosnego uczucia, jakie mnie przejęło, gdym zaczerpnął nareszcie księżycowego powietrza. Potem opowiadał mi, jakie olbrzymie trudy ponosił przy przebyciu ostatniego pasma gór, dzielącego równinę pod Gioją od Kraju Biegunowego. Na pomoc Marty nie mógł liczyć, zwłaszcza że ja, zawieszony wciąż między życiem a śmiercią, wymagałem jej nieustannej opieki, musiał zatem sam w słabym obrzasku prowadzić wóz po bystrym zboczu, zasypanym zwietrzałymi kamieniami. W ośmdziesiąt parę godzin po północy stanął na przełęczy. Stamtąd rozpościerał się już widok na Kraj Biegunowy. — Zdawało mi się — mówił — że zobaczyłem ziemię obiecaną; przed wzrokiem moim, przywykłym już do widoku dzikich skał i pustyń, leżała ta ogromna, zielona równina. Radość zaparła mi oddech w piersi, w oczach uczułem łzy. Więc przez łzy patrzyłem na mroczne łąki i na słońce czerwone, widoczne z góry nad nami, choć daleko jeszcze było do pory, o której wzejść by powinno na tym południku. Gdy to mówił, mimo woli obejrzeliśmy się obaj za słońcem. Leżało na widnokręgu w stronie świata, która dotąd była dla nas północą, a odtąd stać się miała południem. Na półkuli Księżyca odwróconej od Ziemi był dzień. Wtenczas po raz pierwszy ogarnęła mną nieprzemożona żądza poznania tych krajów tajemniczych, nad którymi właśnie słońce stało. Schodząc z góry, już tylko o tym myślałem, a po powrocie do namiotu zacząłem układać plany dalszej podróży. Piotr również był zdania, iż należy się zapuścić na południe, ku środkowi nieznanej półkuli. — Tu nam jest dobrze — mówił — i moglibyśmy ostatecznie spędzić tu już całe życie, ale żyć moglibyśmy jeszcze spokojniej na Ziemi. Przybyliśmy na Księżyc, aby zbadać jego tajemnice, należy to zatem zrobić. Tak więc nowa wyprawa została w zasadzie postanowiona, wstrzymał nas na razie tylko wzgląd na Martę. Czekając więc chwili, kiedy będzie sposobna do dalszej drogi, robiliśmy przygotowania i gromadzili zapasy. Przede wszystkim przerobiliśmy wóz. Nie było celu brać ze sobą tak ciężkiej machiny. Mieliśmy początkowo zamiar odjąć jego górną połowę, przez co byłby się stał podobny do głębokiej łodzi na kołach, ale powstrzymała nas od tego myśl, że możemy się znaleźć w okolicach mroźnych nocy, gdzie wóz szczelnie zamknięty i opalony będzie dla nas stanowił nieocenione schronienie. Odjęliśmy zatem tylko całą tylną część, dającą się odśrubować, gdzie poprzednio mieściły się nasze magazyny. Do zamykania powstałego przez to otworu mieliśmy płytę aluminiową, stanowiącą przedtem zamknięcie magazynów od zewnątrz. Oprócz tego usunęliśmy wszystkie części metalowe, służące do wzmocnienia ścian, a teraz niepotrzebne. Motor, zabrany niegdyś nieszczęśliwym Remognerom, naprawiliśmy, o ile się dało, i umieściliśmy w wozie na wypadek, gdyby się nasz zepsuł. Te wszystkie przygotowania oraz sporządzenie zapasu żywności i wody, którą trzeba było mozolnie z mchów wycisnąć, zabrały nam więcej niż trzy miesiące czasu. Wreszcie wszystko było gotowe. Piąty już raz stała Ziemia w pełni od czasu naszego przybycia na biegunową równinę, kiedy, powracając z dalszej, samotnej wycieczki, usłyszałem w namiocie kwilenie dziecka. Żaden głos w życiu nie przejął mnie tak do głębi duszy, jak ten słaby płacz istoty, która przychodziła powiększyć nasze grono i rozweselić naszą samotność. Usłyszawszy go, rzuciłem naręcze uzbieranych jadalnych mchów i pędem już wpadłem do namiotu. Na posłaniu leżała Marta, blada i wysilona, ale promieniejąca radością. Zdawała się nawet nie spostrzegać mego przybycia. Całą jej uwagę pochłaniała maleńka istotka, owinięta w białe chusty i krzycząca wniebogłosy, którą namiętnym jakimś ruchem przytulała do wezbranej piersi. — Mój Tom, mój Tom, mój śliczny, ukochany synek! -szeptała słabym głosem i śmiała się przez łzy. Przy posłaniu kręciły się oba psy i wyciągając ciekawe mordy, obwąchiwały to nie znane im krzykliwe stworzonko. Obejrzałem się za Piotrem i zadziwiła mnie jego postawa. Siedział w kącie namiotu zadumany i ponury. Ale na razie nie zastanawiałem się nad tym dłużej. Podbiegłem do Marty, chcąc jej powiedzieć, że cieszę się jej dziecięciem, że ją błogosławię za ten dar życia, ale nie mogłem głosu wydobyć. Chwyciłem tylko jej drobną, wychudłą rękę i wybąkałem coś niezrozumiałego. Spojrzała na mnie, jakby mnie dopiero teraz spostrzegła. Doznałem przykrego ukłucia w sercu, bo wzrok jej mówił mi, że jestem jej tak obojętny, jak tylko człowiek może być obojętnym dla drugiego człowieka. Nagły smutek mnie ogarnął, a ona zauważyła to widocznie, bo uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jak gdyby chcąc naprawić mimo woli wyrządzoną mi przykrość, i rzekła wskazując na dziecię: — Patrz, Tomasz powrócił, mój, mój Tomasz... Zrozumiałem wtenczas, że żaden z nas nie zajmie nigdy miejsca w sercu tej kobiety, bo oddane będzie zawsze temu dziecięciu, w którym ona kocha nie tylko własną krew i własne ciało, ale także duszę zmarłego kochanka. W milczeniu zabrałem się do przygotowania pożywienia i napoju dla Marty. Piotr wyszedł za mną z namiotu. — Cóż ty myślisz o tym wszystkim? — zagadnął mnie, gdyśmy byli na dworze. Nie wiedziałem na razie, co odpowiedzieć. — A cóż, syn Tomasza przyszedł na świat... — wybąknąłem po chwili. — Tak, syn Tomasza — powtórzył Piotr i zadumał się. Nie chciałem go więcej o nic dopytywać, wiedziałem, o czym myślał. Jak gdyby z obawy przed poruszaniem drażliwego tematu, mówiliśmy odtąd ze sobą prawie wyłącznie o wkrótce mającej się rozpocząć podróży. Marta szybko nabierała sił, zdrowie małego Toma zgoła nie budziło obaw, postanowiliśmy więc przed nadejściem najbliższej pierwszej kwadry Ziemi puścić się w drogę. Była to najodpowiedniejsza pora, gdyż na środkowym południku odwrotnej półkuli księżycowej, wzdłuż którego mieliśmy się posuwać ku równikowi, właśnie z pierwszą kwadrą dzień się rozpoczyna. Wyruszywszy więc o tym czasie, mielibyśmy dwa ziemskie tygodnie światła przed sobą i w razie nieznalezienia pomyślnych warunków do życia moglibyśmy przed zapadnięciem nocy powrócić do Kraju Biegunowego. Tymczasem w dwa tygodnie po narodzeniu Toma wypadł nów, a podczas niego zaćmienie słońca, drugie już, jakieśmy mieli na Księżycu oglądać. Pierwszego, tam nad pustynią, przytłoczeni obawą wiszącej nad nami śmierci, nie badaliśmy wcale, teraz za to chcieliśmy lepiej skorzystać ze sposobności. Wziąwszy tedy ze sobą narzędzia astronomiczne, upakowane w małym wózku, który ciągnęły psy, wyszliśmy na wzgórze najbliżej bieguna położone, skąd było widać Ziemię i słońce. Widowisko było wspaniałe, ale badania nieświetnie się powiodły. Niski stan Ziemi na widnokręgu przy atmosferze parą wodną przesyconej nie dopuszczał ścisłych pomiarów i przeszkadzał obserwacjom, tak że w kilka minut po zajściu słońca za tarczę Ziemi rzuciliśmy narzędzia astronomiczne, aby gołym okiem podziwiać tylko czarodziejską grę światła na nieboskłonie. Ziemia widniała przed nami na tle krwawozłotej zorzy w postaci ogromnego czarnego półkręgu. Szeroko naokół niej zażegnięte niebo pociemniało dalej i zasiało się gwiazdami. Wyglądało to, jakby stała na nocnym firmamencie łuna jakiegoś wielkiego pożaru albo jakby to migotliwe światło polarne, które się żarzy na Ziemi w pobliżu biegunów, nagle tu przeniesione, skostniało i zastygło przed nami w niesłychanym jakimś wzmożeniu. Do tego czasu mam niezatarte wspomnienie tego widoku na oczach. Zdawało mi się wówczas, że mi się pokazał w ogniu sczerniały trup Ziemi. Było w tym coś strasznego i dziwnie przejmującego. Dzisiaj jeszcze, gdy myślę o Ziemi, staje mi przed oczyma w takiej okropnej, czarnej postaci, jak ją widziałem wtenczas, i muszę wysilać całą moc wyobraźni, aby ją sobie przedstawić jako srebrną, świecącą tarczę. Nie mogłem znieść długo tego nad wyraz wspaniałego, ale jakiegoś bolesnego widoku i zwróciłem wzrok na gwiazdy, od paru miesięcy nie widziane. Błyszczały wszystkie nad moją głową, wyiskrzone jak czasem u nas, na Ziemi, w zimowe noce. Patrzyłem na nie z lubością, jak na dawnych, dobrych znajomych, wyszukiwałem znane od dziecinnych lat konstelacje i pytałem się ich w myśli, co tam słychać na tym rodzinnym moim globie, leżącym teraz przede mną jak żużel na płomiennej łunie. Naraz spostrzegłem, że gwiazdy ćmią mi się w oczach. Przetarłem powieki sądząc, że łzy dawnym wywołane wspomnieniem wzrok mi zasłoniły, ale to nie pomogło: gwiazdy coraz słabiej były widoczne. I Piotr to zauważył. Byliśmy zaniepokojeni, nie umiejąc sobie zdać sprawy z tego zjawiska. Tymczasem gwiazdy przygasały ciągle, a nawet zorza w stronie, gdzie słońce zaszło na Ziemię, stawała się coraz mniej wyraźną i jakby zamazaną. W kilkanaście minut ogarnęła nas noc absolutna, bezgwiezdna, tylko w południowej stronie nieba znać było jeszcze lekki obrzask czerwonawy. Równocześnie uczuliśmy silny ciąg wiatru, rzecz w tej okolicy dla nas nową. Przejęci zdumieniem i trwogą nie śmieliśmy się ruszyć z miejsca. Nareszcie zaćmienie się skończyło i słońce wyjrzało zza kręgu Ziemi. Domyśleliśmy się tego raczej po powracającym dniu, gdyż mimo jasności ani słońca, ani okolicy nie mogliśmy dojrzeć. Wszystko tonęło w gęstym, mlecznobiałym tumanie mgły. Teraz dopiero zrozumieliśmy wszystko. W Kraju Biegunowym nie tworzą się chmury i deszcz nie pada tylko dlatego, że powietrze wciąż jest równomiernie ogrzane, brak więc pobudki, aby się z niego para wodna wydzielała. Tak bywa w zwykłych warunkach, podczas zaćmienia jednakże nastąpiło nagłe oziębienie, wskutek czego powstał wiatr, a para wodna w chłodniejszym powietrzu w mgłę się skropliła. To naturalne wyjaśnienie nieoczekiwanego zjawiska uspokoiło nas znacznie, ale położenie nasze było tymczasem bardzo przykre. Dotkliwy chłód nas przejmował, a w tej ćmie niepodobna było odnaleźć drogi na dolinę, gdzie stał namiot. Nadto trapiła mnie myśl o Marcie. Nie było jednak rady, trzeba było siąść i czekać, aż się rozjaśni. Jakoż, istotnie, wkrótce mgła się zaczęła podnosić. W niespełna pół godziny odkrył się widok na dolinę; już tylko szczyty wyższych gór tonęły w chmurze, gęstniejącej z każdą chwilą. Było widoczne, że spadnie deszcz, nie tracąc więc czasu, zaczęliśmy się spuszczać z pagórka. Nimeśmy jednak zeszli z niego do połowy, błysło nad nami — a prawie równocześnie z głuchym echem grzmotu lunął na nas istny potop. W parę sekund byliśmy przemoczeni do nitki. Przez strugi lejącej się z niebios wody nic nie można było widzieć; błyskawice i grzmoty nie ustawały ani na chwilę. Trwało to ze dwie godziny, przez które, przeziębli i zmokli, tuliliśmy się wraz z psami pod jakimś wystającym cyplem skalnym, który nam zresztą słabą tylko był ochroną. Gdy tylko deszcz ustal, powstaliśmy natychmiast, aby się puścić w dalszą drogę z powrotem, ale zaledwie wyjrzeliśmy zza owego cypla, stanęliśmy, przerażeni widokiem, jaki się przed nami roztaczał. Na miejscu zielonej kotliny leżało u naszych stóp szeroko rozlane jezioro. Pierwszą myślą moją było: co się dzieje z Martą i dzieckiem? Miejsce, gdzie stał namiot, musiało być teraz zatopione. Puściłem się pędem ku jezioru, nie zważając na krzyki Piotra, który mnie chciał zatrzymać. Dopadłszy do wody poszedłem dalej w bród. Zrazu nie było głęboko, ale wkrótce miałem już wodę po pas. Zawahałem się chwilę, niepewny, czy brnąć dalej, czy się wrócić, a tymczasem Piotr, skoczywszy za mną do wody, chwycił mnie za rękę i zmusił do powrotu na brzeg. Położenie moje było okropne. Straszliwy niepokój o los Marty aż potem kroplistym pokrył mi czoło, a musiałem przyznać słuszność Piotrowi, że brodząc przez zalew, narażam tylko życie, a jej w niczym pomóc nie mogę. — Jeśli Marta zawczasu powódź spostrzegła — mówił — i schroniła się na pagórek, pomoc nasza jest jej na razie niepotrzebna, dość będzie czasu odszukać ją, gdy woda opadnie. A jeśli nie zdążyła uciec, także nic jej nie pomożemy. Mówił to spokojnie, nawet z jakimś okrucieństwem, które mnie dreszczem przejmowało. Popatrzyłem mu w oczy i zdawało mi się, żem w nich wyczytał okropną, zawistną myśl: ,,Raczej niech zginie, niżby kiedykolwiek miała być twoją..." — Pójdę im na pomoc mimo wszystko! — zawołałem. — Idź — odpowiedział i usiadł spokojnie na brzegu. Chciałem iść rzeczywiście, ale łatwiej to było powiedzieć, niż wykonać. A zresztą — dokąd miałem iść? — na środek tego jeziora? szukać ich pod wodą? Usiadłem na brzegu obok Piotra, zły i zrozpaczony, i począłem uporczywie wpatrywać się w wodę. Po powierzchni jej pływały tu i ówdzie oderwane gałązki mchów, zresztą równa była i gładka; żaden powiew wiatru jej nie marszczył. Myślałem był właśnie, jak w tak krótkim czasie tyle wody mogło się zlać z atmosfery i ile godzin upłynie, nim to morze zdąży wyschnąć i my będziemy mogli odnaleźć trupy naszej towarzyszki i dziecięcia (jużem był bowiem nie wątpił, że poginęli), gdy naraz spostrzegłem, że gałązki mchów płyną wszystkie dość szybko w jedną stronę. Widocznie niósł je prąd, co było znakiem, że woda znalazła sobie gdzieś ujście z kotliny. To spostrzeżenie ucieszyło mnie niezmiernie, gdyż pozwalało się spodziewać, że na opadnięcie wody nie przyjdzie nam czekać zbyt długo. Aby się więc upewnić, czy się nie mylę w przypuszczeniu, puściłem się brzegiem w tę stronę, w którą woda zdawała się płynąć. Uszedłszy parę kilometrów natrafiłem na rodzaj zatoki, którą przebyłem w bród. Za nią byłem już pewny istnienia odpływu: na powierzchni znać było wynioślejsze miejsca, wyłaniające się z toni na kształt płaskich zielonych wysepek. Wszystko to razem stanowiło widok niesłychanie piękny i ciekawy, zwłaszcza że w gładkiej szybie wody wśród zielonych wysp odbijały się czoła nadbrzeżnych łysych gór, już znowu słońcem różowo oświetlonych. Wówczas jednak niewiele zważałem na krajobraz, zajęty jedną tylko myślą: o Marcie. Bodaj czy nie po raz pierwszy wtedy uczułem jasno, jak mi ta kobieta jest droga i jakim straszliwym ciosem byłaby jej śmierć dla mnie... Z tą potworną myślą nie mogłem się pogodzić. Nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób mogłaby się uratować, a mimo to czułem gdzieś w głębi duszy resztkę jakiejś rozpaczliwej nadziei, że ona żyje, i biegłem coraz szybciej naprzód, jak gdyby od tego, czy dotrę w krótkim czasie do miejsca odpływu nagromadzonej wody, mogło zależeć jej ocalenie! Ale byłem zbyt wzburzony, aby móc myśleć logicznie -miałem tylko jasną świadomość tego, że życie moje bez tej niemojej kobiety i tego nie mojego dziecka nic nie jest warte i że gotów jestem nie zażądać jej nigdy dla siebie, gdybym ją przez to mógł ocalić... Kto wie czy los nie podsłuchuje czasem cichych ślubów człowieka... Upłynęło już dwanaście godzin od chwili rozstania się z Piotrem, kiedy powstrzymała mnie w pochodzie szumiąca rzeka, utworzona z wody odpływającej szerokim wąwozem, który, dotąd przez nas nie dostrzeżony, stanowił bramę biegunowej kotliny ku nieznanej stronie kuli Księżyca. Znużony i zgłodniały usiadłem nad brzegiem, nie wiedząc, co począć. Bezcelowość mojej gonitwy teraz dopiero okazała mi się w całej pełni. Zniechęcony do najwyższego stopnia, rozciągnąłem się bez myśli i woli na mchu ociekającym jeszcze świeżo opadłą wodą i patrzyłem w niebo znowu tak samo spokojne i blade, jak przed owym złowrogim zaćmieniem słońca. Wtem zdawało mi się, że mnie ktoś woła po imieniu. Zerwałem się na równe nogi, nadsłuchując pilnie. Po chwili znowu głos mnie doleciał, tym razem już wyraźniej. Jakoż, rozglądając się bacznie, dostrzegłem po drugiej stronie w rzekę zamienionego wąwozu — Martę z dzieckiem na ręku, dającą mi z dala znaki. Ogarnął mnie istny szał radości. Nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwo, rzuciłem się w bród i wkrótce stałem tuż przy niej. Radość głos mi zatamowała, począłem więc tylko okrywać pocałunkami jej ręce, których mi ona, sama mocno wzruszona, nie broniła. — Mój przyjacielu, mój dobry, drogi przyjacielu — powtarzała jeno zbladłymi jeszcze, a już uśmiechającymi się wargami. Gdyśmy się oboje nieco uspokoili, zaczęła mi opowiadać, jak podczas katastrofy, spostrzegłszy powódź podmywającą namiot, zdążyła się jeszcze z dzieckiem i najcenniejszymi dla nas sprzętami schronić do wozu, który stał nie opodal. To ją ocaliło. Wóz, szczelnie zamknięty, po usunięciu wielu części przedtem go obciążających dość był lekki, aby się utrzymać na powierzchni wzrastającej wciąż wody, podsycanej strugami okropnej ulewy i w kaskadach walącymi się z gór potokami. W grzmocie piorunów i przy migotaniu nieustannych błyskawic unosił się wóz na falach jak ongi arka Noego, tym podobniejszy do niej, że tak samo uratował ród ludzki na tym globie od zatraty. Położenie Marty nie było bynajmniej godne zazdrości. Pozbawiona możności sterowania swym zaimprowizowanym statkiem, była zdana na wolę fali i wichrów, które miotały nim jak łupiną. Do przestrachu, wywołanego nagłą katastrofą, dołączał się jeszcze niepokój o nasz los i absolutna nieświadomość, jak się to wszystko skończy. Po ustaniu ulewy, gdy woda przestała wreszcie wzrastać, zauważyła Marta, że wóz płynie w pewnym oznaczonym kierunku. Domyśliła się, że go unosi prąd odpływającej gdzieś wody, ale to wzmogło tylko jej obawy. Wóz mógł z odpływem wpaść w jaką szczelinę albo w najlepszym wypadku zostać zapędzonym w odległą okolicę, gdzie by nam potem trudno go było znaleźć. Odetchnęła dopiero nieco, gdy po kilkunastu godzinach spostrzegła, że z opadającego zalewu wyłaniają się łysiny pagórków. Wszystkie jej usiłowania jednakże, aby statek ku jednej z takich łysin skierować, spełzały na niczym. Słyszała już szum wody, uchodzącej owym wąwozem, nad którym ją spotkałem, i była przygotowana, że wóz z nią gdzieś w nieznany kraj popłynie, gdy szczęśliwym trafem zatrzymał się u przylądka, utworzonego z wystającej skały nad gardzielą parowu. Przytomna kobieta skorzystała z chwili i zarzuciła linę przez otwarte okno na sterczący głaz, zabezpieczając się w ten sposób przed prądem, mogącym wóz każdej chwili unieść na nowo. W czasie gdy ja przyszedłem, niebezpieczeństwo już minęło, gdyż woda opadła do tego stopnia, że wóz osiadł na suchym miejscu. W kilkanaście godzin później pozostały już tylko w kotlinie niewielkie kałuże, wyglądające jak szklane szyby wśród zielonych porostów. Na Piotra czekaliśmy jeszcze spory kęs czasu. Doprowadziły go do nas psy biegnące za moim śladem. Przyszedłszy zmierzył nas podejrzliwym wzrokiem i nie mówiąc ani słowa, zabrał się do przeglądu ocalonych w wozie zapasów i narzędzi. Dziwny to człowiek! — żyję tu już z nim ziemskich lat jedenaście, a przecież zdarzają się ciągle okoliczności, w których nie umiem sobie zdać sprawy z jego charakteru, będącego szczególną mieszaniną odwagi, poświęcenia i stanowczości — z namiętnością oraz skłonnością do samolubstwa, zawiści, skrytości i zniechęcenia. Wiem o nim to jedno tylko, że jest zgoła nieobliczalny. Katastrofa wyrządziła nam dość znaczne szkody. Straciliśmy w powodzi wiele potrzebnych przedmiotów bezpowrotnie, wielu innych musieliśmy z mozołem szukać po rozległej kotlinie. Namiotu uniesionego przez wodę na razie nie mogliśmy odnaleźć. Całe szczęście, że wobec robionych od dawna przygotowań do dalszej podróży większa część naszego dobytku w czasie ulewy znajdowała się już była we wozie. Odnieśliśmy jednak z tej powodzi także ważną korzyść, mianowicie: odpływająca woda wskazała nam drogę, którą się mamy puścić na południe. Rozumowanie nasze było bardzo proste: jeżeli woda tak prędko odpłynęła, widocznie wąwóz musi prowadzić ku miejscom niżej położonym, gdzie wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa znajdziemy jakiś znaczniejszy zbiornik wody, wielkie jezioro lub morze, a co za tym idzie, i wybrzeża skraplane deszczem, a więc zapewne nie pozbawione życia. Nim nadeszła pora odjazdu, byliśmy już od dawna ze wszystkim gotowi. Wóz stał opatrzony u samego ujścia wąwozu, otwierającego się przed nami jak brama do nowego świata; należało tylko motor elektryczny puścić w ruch za pomocą akumulatorów, nabitych jeszcze w czasie, kiedyśmy mieli ogień. Nawet duży kawał drogi zbadaliśmy naprzód, zapuszczając się w wąwóz piechotą. Nie był to bity gościniec, zwłaszcza że ostatnie wody miejscami głęboko grunt poryły, ale w każdym razie można się było tędy puścić nie narażając się na nadzwyczajne trudności. Czekaliśmy więc już tylko sposobnej pory, aby wyruszyć w ślad za tymi wodami, co spłynęły ku południu, w nieznany kraj przedziwnych cudów przyrody, którego długich nocy nie rozświetla nigdy srebrny krąg Ziemi, błyszczący nad pustyniami. 2,2